


You will be remembered

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War, Protocol Connection, Rescue, The Bots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: A best friend, a brother, a husband, a mentor, a father. A man who will always be remembered by the ones he had a impact on.A hero who gave his heart,& soul to save the place he called home.





	1. Chapter 1

"Anthony can you go get Edwin”

 

“ I will always be with you young sir”

 

“ Tony what did you, and Sharon do this time.”

 

“ Bambino you played so well.”

 

“ What is, and will always be my greatest creation is you.”

 

Brown eyes slid shut, the cries, and screams of desperation faded from his hearing. The amour wrapping around him one last time which is  Friday’s attempt at trying to save her creator, her father while trying to keep her brothers calm back home. 

 

The Hulk roars as Bruce control slips away into a dark spiral of emotions not attempting to explain to the Hulk that their best friend is gone and as much as he roars it won’t bring him back this time.

 

Rhodey holding Peter as the young boy breaks down while thrashing in his hold wanting to run to Tony’s side. 

 

Thor, Loki and the guardians bowing their heads in respect knowing that they can’t do anything to bring back the man who gave his life. 

Back on earth Pepper is waiting for any information on her husband, and his fellow heroes, when a suit of armour emerges from the floor of the new avengers compound in one of the labs Tony uses. Sleek Red, Silver more feminine, than any of tony’s suits. Friday voice reaches her ears as she traces the helmet of this new amour. “Mrs. Stark….Boss…..Boss is gone, and in case of his demise. Rescue is now at your disposal.” 

 

A teen with shaggy blonde hair in Rose Hill Tennessee looks up from his latest project  as his  phone turns on, and a hologram is show.

‘Protocol Connection Activated’    
  
  


“ He was my best friend, my brother. I took the scrawny kid I met In M.I.T under my care watched him grow up to be a cocky, confident, self- blaming Man. People may say he was an asshole,arrogant, and selfish.  ….” Rhodey clenched his fist his gaze dropping to stare at  his parents who were trying to console one another. While his little sister Lila was glaring at the floor in front of her. They were hurting just as much as him. They lost a son, they lost a brother. Breathing in deeply Rhodey clasped his hands behind his back,and stood tall, “Anthony Edward Stark better know to many as just Tony was…..he….” 


	2. Connection

Connection

 

Harley stood up from where he was seated, he wished it would have been under better circumstances that he would get to see the mechanic again before he started at MIT. His eyes scanned the room almost all of the people attending the mechanic’s funeral were employees of Stark Industries that’s what Pepper told him. He glanced at Pepper, Happy and Peter his science bro. The two hit it off when they met becoming fast friends. When Tony decided to introduced them to each other he warned them to not be jealous of one another, and that he didn't have favorites so no need to compete for his praise, and attention.

 His hands gripped the podium, in his head he has rehearsed what he would say over, and over again. But now all that he thought  to say wasn’t coming to mind. What could he say, that a kid from tennessee helped a genius when the world thought he was dead. That his little sister is taking a interest in robotics thanks to a man who replaced her dora the explorer watch with a high tech copy. That his mother would be forever grateful to the man who helped her son pave his own way to his future, to his education. That he was always thankful for his little lab in his tool shed. His eyes locked with Peter as he gave him a nod, and a smile.

“We were connected….”

It would be two years later that Iron Man would be seen again flying alongside War Machine, Or hovering near Spider-man when the avengers would be fighting aliens, or any other threat. Instead of the red and gold coloring that people saw as iconic the new Iron Man had a somewhat different color scheme the red was the same it was the gold that changed to a dark greyish silver. News channels would be showing any footage captured of this new Iron Man wondering if the suit was operated by a AI, many speculating that maybe just maybe Tony Stark faked his death. It would be another three years later that just how his predecessor did Harley Keener would announced to the world that he is Iron Man. S.I new and young head of R&D department making a name for himself until he would be able to officially take the running of the company alongside Peter Parker who also worked in R&D. The Stark employees enjoying that their Boss’s legacy was being continued with two young aspiring young adults who have the same love for inventing just like Tony did.


	3. Working on it

No this this isn't an update. I been busy since i last worked on this story. College, stress,college, writer's block. Already working to flesh out chapters just need my brain to get ideas.


End file.
